Never Ending Suffering
by SheWhoMustn'tBe
Summary: Look inside to find out! Muhahaha! Ok, warning: first ch.prologue sux! Srry, next chapter, I promise at least ten pages of never ending action, fluf, and...
1. Prologue Ch 1

Never Ending Sufferer  
  
Summary: After disappearing for two years, Harry comes back a different person. He has a different story, a different view, and a different life.  
  
Disclaimer: I am using characters from a beloved book to create a masterpiece of my own!  
  
Prologue ~  
  
Harry Potter disappeared two years ago. He left no trace behind, no magical signature, no letter, not a word to anyone. The last letter to his friends indicated nothing, it was impossible to know where he was.  
Of course, the first thing on every body's mind was 'Voldemort, this is Voldemort's doings' but several spies insisted that it wasn't. Voldemort was just as clueless as everyone else, and to say that he was pissed off was an understatement.  
And then, during what should have been his sixth year, just as everyone was coming back from Christmas break, he was there.  
They all walked into the hall for dinner, and there was a man, sitting where the headmaster usually sat. He had long black robes and a hood that covered his eyes. As all of the students and professors stood and starred, his first words were,  
"You owe me ten sickles, Rella, they didn't recognize me."  
That was when another hooded figure was noticed, it stood up next to him and said in a female voice,  
"Damn, your friends don't even recognize you? I thought you were supposed to be there savior or something."  
"Yup, so much for a warm welcoming."  
  
(A/N: Since this was so short, I'm going onto the first chapter as well.)  
  
Ch. 1  
  
How were they supposed to take it? Ever since Harry had come back, he seemed.changed, different. He never paid attention to the teachers, but if ever they asked him a question, he knew the answer. His friends.well.whenever he was around them he seemed to be thinking, and whenever the witch, Rella, he had brought with him came in, he'd talk and laugh.  
No body knew their story, because they always ignored questions. No matter what.  
He was blessed with animals; he was blessed with plants; he was blessed with potions; but mostly, he was blessed with transfiguration. He always was faster at getting the pig into a desk or a bird into a dog, even faster than Hermione.  
But then, one day, when Hermione, Ron, and many others became sick of his riddles and refusing to tell his story, they cornered him and Rella. And it wasn't only Rona and Hermione.  
It was Dumbledore, Remus, Ginny, even Sirius. They had all gotten together to plan and get a story out of Harry. They had absolutely no idea who Rella was, she never lifted her hood, and she always gave harry a questioning look when doing something. So, tonight, while the two were in the Gryffendor common room, the six of them burst in, and immediately Ron spoke.  
"All right Harry, we're sick of this. You're going to tell us where you went, and why. We aren't going to let you go even if you use an unforgivable." To everyone's surprise, Harry smiled.  
"Smart, aren't they Rella, took them long enough, though." He said thoughtfully.  
"Sure did, I almost didn't think they would. Well, now wee have to tell them."  
"Fine," said Harry, acting as though he had just learned that Christmas was cancelled after making up a huge party. "Well, two years ago, I had just finished a book in Dudley's old bedroom, and.."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's short, really short, but I had to stop there! The next chapter will be longer, more descriptive, and better, I promise! 


	2. Ch 2 Two years back and Four Realms forw...

'Ch.2 Two years back and four realms forward  
  
Harry's story'  
  
~* Part 1 *~  
  
Harry James Potter sat on his bed, his bright green eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling, his ruffled black hair even messier than usual.  
A book lay open on his chest, a book that Harry had just finished reading. It was a book about different worlds, different realms, reached only by magic. Where a boy and a girl got sent to an alternate universe, and had to save the land from a witch they had accidentally brought. Harry was thinking, maybe there were alternate universes. Any person would have thought he were crazy, or younger than he looked.  
Harry was very much sane, however, and he was really fifteen. The reason he believed there might be magic such as that in this book, was because, he, himself, was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was about to enter his fifth year. In fact, if it hadn't been for Hogwarts, Harry would not have read this book he had read it only to get past events out of his head. It was a rather short book, but it had done the trick.  
And because he was a wizard, he thought that maybe.possibly.this realm, or at least ones like it, might exist. Harry looked back down at the small book. 'The Magician's Nephew' was what it was called, the first book of 'The chronicles of Narnia'. It had been an easy book to read, but a very nice story.  
'It would be neat.' he thought, 'getting away from the Dursley's in the summer, to go to a wonderful land like this.' The Dursley's were his relatives. His aunt and his uncle and his cousin. He had to live with them because his parents had died when he was a year old, killed by the most powerful wizard in the world, but when he had tried to kill him, he had survived with nothing but an unusual lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He almost laughed at the thought of and alternate universe, that is, until he felt a familiar jerk behind his navel. Immediately he shot up from his lying position, he was in soft grass, but it was a different type of grass than any he had ever seen before. It didn't seem to have a color, it was just there. He looked at it, trying to decide how he could see it, it had no color, but it was there, he could see it plainly. It wasn't even clear, just, colorless. 'Weird,' he thought, then he looked up, the sky was almost the same, but there was a small tint of orange, and a yellow-orange sun that looked as though it were setting. This was the scenery for miles and miles of land. Or, he guessed it was land. Suddenly there was a voice, hard and cruel, and snappish. "If any of the Heads find out you aren't in class you'll be dead meet." It said. Or rather, it was a different language, and Harry didn't see the speaker, but he understood. He looked down and jumped back in surprise, it was a snake. "Not a speaker are you?" the snake asked, it's long gold coils flexing, he hissed, and got ready to strike. "What do you mean not a speaker?" he asked quickly, the snake's demeanor changed at once. "Master! If I knew it were you. please forgive me!" Harry decided not to play dumb, it could cost him his life. "And why should I forgive you for such treachery?" he hissed. "I thought you were a student, and then I thought you were a speaker.I'm sorry master.I realize my mistake.if I had known you were a snake master.forgive me master.and strike my head for this faulty deed!" Harry had no idea what to do or say. "Erm.I won't, er, strike your head, but, er, remember.erm.next time." "Master! You can't do this to me! What terrible punishment! A life without honor!" "Oh shush," he said, and was surprised when the snake shut up, "Give me your name." He said. "Naroosh Ssssilk Massssssssssoonia," he hissed, "Most human kind call me Naroosh." "Well then, Naroosh, tell me, as if I were a.er.a speaker, what it means to er 'strike your head'." He said, hoping his ignorance would not give him away. He had a feeling this snake could easily kill him. The snake gave him a weird look, if that's possible for a snake, but spoke as though he were asked this every day. "A bang on the head with a sword, master, with the blunt side so you wouldn't kill me, of course, if you killed a snake you would be lowered to the class of a speaker." Now Harry had an idea. "Okay then Naroosh, I want to know how good you would be at explaining this to a new.er.snake master, even explain the classes as though I were just barely old enough to learn them." It was a long shot, but it might just work.and if the snake didn't believe him.he would probably be dead. "Ok then," hissed the snake curiously, "There are four classes of Snake Masters. Non-speakers, who are not aloud to look upon the face of a snake, under penalty of death. This is from when you're born to when you're 13 years birthed. Then there is the speaker, if you're a non-speaker, and you cannot speak the language of the snakes by 13 years birthed, they kill you. However, like in most cases, they can, and you become a speaker. That is when the snakes command you. It is also when you attend classes to become either a head or a snake master. A head is what most human kind make it to, for it's very mentally, and physically challenging to become a snake master. A snake master is the highest of all, they rule the snakes, and are the only ones who can give us orders, and, no matter what, we must listen to these orders. If a snake master feels as though his life is coming to an end, or just wants somebody to help them, they will take either a Speaker or a head and make them their apprentices. The snake masters choose when their apprentices become snake masters, and then there is a ritual in which either the apprentice kills the snake master or the snake master retires. There are only six snake masters, any more, and that would ruin the balance of all life in Slivethia. And then there is Queen Slivethia herself, who was the only human residing here when the runaway snake speakers found Slivethia." There was a long pause, in which the snake looked curiously at Harry. Harry sighed, he still had more questions, and he had to figure out what the hell had happened to him. He needed to know where he was and why he was there, but most of all he needed to keep his cool. This snake could easily be his death. "Ok then," he said slowly, "What age do you become a head or a snake master?" he asked. Then, as an after though, he added, "Don't question my questions, answer them, I need to know how to explain this, I am looking for a head or speaker, and need to know how to explain it to them." For a moment, Harry felt sure he had given himself away, but the snake kept talking. "You become a head whenever the other heads feel you have learned enough of Slivethia lore. You become a snake master whenever you are chosen. The youngest snake master is currently seventeen. The youngest ever was thirteen. I must ask, are you Taug? If you are, it is an honor to meet the youngest snake master in this time, and my blessings of all snakes is upon you." He bowed his head, and hissed on, (if you have not figured it out by now, they were both talking in parseltongue) "And as for an apprentice, you have sought to retire already?" "No, but I am thinking of an apprentice for quite a few years." (he chose to ignore the snake's question about being Taug) "Now, tell me, as though I did not know, for I am choosing an extremely stupid speaker, what is this place, and what is a short detailed history?" again the snake looked curiously, but he could not refuse to answer the question. "This is Slivethia, land of the Snake Masters. Slivethia was formed roughly eight millennia ago. The human kind of other counties, such as the Seven Isles of Helfth and such, disowned their snake speakers, because they thought that snakes were evil and those who could speak to them were evil as well. So the snake speakers of different countries got together and sailed the seas to find an uninhabited land, and they found Slivethia. Snakes already ruled here, and we immediately got along with the human invaders. It took many thousands of years to agree with the humans on some sort of rule, though. Then, six millennia ago we came up with this system: if you could talk to snakes, you were a legal citizen, and if you worked hard for the snakes, then one day you could make them work hard for you. That is this system that we still use today, except with the added heads to teach speakers and non-speakers our history. Also, there is one small class between heads and speakers, it's the workers, servants, and slaves. They work for the speakers, and bring death to those with out the gifted tongue, and non-speakers who look upon snakes too early in life. As the millennia has gone on, we have less and less of those without the gifted tongue, and we are anxiously awaiting a generation with none of them." That settled it, he was in an alternate universe, and he did not like it one bit, he was going to get out as soon as possible. "You are to tell no body," he said, "And I mean NO BODY about seeing me, you've never seen me unless we are alone, got that?" "Yes, Master of Snakes." He said, "Now, I beg you, for my earlier stupidity on thinking you were a non-speaker..." "Wait, how did you know I wasn't a head or a speaker?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"The eyes, master, only Snake masters have green eyes like venom. Now, PLEASE strike my head." "I don't have a sword." "Fine, next time I see you you'd better! I swear by Queen Slivethia herself, my family will see me, and know that I disobeyed without getting a head striking. How perfectly dreadful." And he slithered away, mumbling incoherently about lazy snake masters not carrying swords when they should.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was left in the field of colorless grass, trying to come up with some sort of plan to get himself out. He started walking in the direction the snake had gone off, hoping that maybe he would find something that would get him out of this place. Then he stopped, he had just came up with an idea. He'd go to the school as a Speaker, maybe he'd find something their. It sounded like an interesting enough place. And, since there were only supposed to be six Snake Masters, he did not want to be confronted by one. He reached in his pocket, and his heart fluttered with hope as he felt his wand, which he had thought had been under his bed at the Dursley's. He took it out and pointed the wand at his head, mumbled two words, and his eyes suddenly turned hazel-blue. Though he couldn't see or feel any difference, he decided to trust his magic skills. He put the wand back in his pocket and continued walking.  
He walked for hours, and still all he saw was the colorless grass, and the orange tinted sky. He was surprised to find that the sun did not move, and it seemed to be in the same position all the time. However, after about four or five hours, the sun had sunk, and he was incased in utter darkness.  
This darkness was nothing like any darkness he had ever encountered on earth. It was so utterly dark, that to close his eyes actually made it brighter. The darkness seemed to be weight that pressed from all sides against his body. There was no noise, no sounds at all. Not even his breathing could be heard, he felt as though he were suffocating, but instead of falling and having all his energy gone, he felt more and more energy and health seep into his body as he walked on. He did not breathe more than once every minute, and it was hardly a small intake of breath. His feet were silent on the earth.  
Even though energy seemed to flow through him, Harry found that he was tired, and needed to sleep. He fell down to the earth, and suddenly realized that there was no cold. There was no temperature at all it seemed. He felt nothing cold, and nothing warm, not the slightest hint from either, as though temperature were a fairy tale here. Indeed, he began wondering if he could even remember what warmth or coldness felt like. He rested his head on the earth, and it was soft and comfortable. He fell asleep instantly, even though something inside him called out to him, saying that he must not fall asleep in this unknown land.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up, and it was still dark out, but according to his watch, it had been about twelve hours since he fell asleep.  
'Hmm.' he thought to himself, 'Must have a different number of hours in their days than we do.' He looked around, and noticed that it was indeed brighter than it had been. There was no moon, and no stars, but it actually looked about as bright as a night on earth in the middle of a cornfield. Which was much brighter than it had been, though Harry still couldn't have seen his hand even five inches from his face. Harry couldn't sleep, and he definitely couldn't walk in the darkness. 'My wand!' he thought, how stupid of him. He reached into his pocket and grabbed it.  
"Lumos," he muttered, and a small light appeared in front of him, and he continued walking. Where to? He had no idea. Why? He had no idea. Who was he seeking? He had no idea. Why was he seeking it? He had no idea. What was he seeking? He had no idea.  
But still he walked, endlessly on and on, and the scenery never changed. For hours he walked, until his legs could no longer support him any longer, and the yellow orange sun was just barely peaking above the horizon. He fell to the ground, and slept.  
When he woke up, the sun was on about five degrees above the horizon line, and he was indeed glad that it did not give off heat as he walked. By the time the sun was right above Harry, he had stopped and slept for a few hours about four or five times. He quickly noticed that, as long as he had gone without food or drink, he was not hungry, or thirsty. In fact, as long as he slept for a few hours, and walked for a few more, he was fine. And finally the sun set.  
Four of these long days past, and still all Harry could see for miles was the colorless grass. He had found that during the darkest parts of the night, his wand light was useless, it seemed as though the darkness stomped it out.  
Finally, as the sun was setting on the fourth day, he came upon a large building. Colorless like the grass and sky, but it looked different, sometimes he could swear it looked blue, and once he could have sworn it looked a bright-neon pink. It was large, about a hundred times larger than Hogwarts, and that was only the part he could see. In fact, Harry was sure the entire are of London could have fit in it comfortably. It was a castle, taller than the tallest mountain he had ever seen.  
There were no windows, and every once in a while, as he walked around the castle, there was a large wooden black door, but no body heard him when he knocked, and they were all locked.  
He finally came upon a smaller brown door with words engraved upon them, they were written in parseltongue, and sounded much better if you spoke them in there proper language, but that would be too hard to pronounce, or even spell:  
  
*~ Enter Speaker, for you are new. ~* *~ Enter Speaker, to Slivethia's School. ~* *~ Enter Speaker, or be slew. ~* *~ Enter Speaker, to Slivethia's Rule! ~*  
  
Harry felt as though something had been dropped in his stomach. He had no choice, if he did not go in, then Queen Slivethia would slay him. He did not know how he knew this, but he did. As if it were a spell engraved into his mind. Heck, he didn't even know who Queen Slivethia was, but he knew it, that he would never survive if he did not open this door, no matter what horror lay within, it would not be so bad as facing Queen Slivethia!  
  
~*~  
  
Never could it be explained what happened when Harry opened the door, for it was all to terrible and.different than any human on earth could ever imagine. All Harry remembered was waking up in a large, rather comfortable king sized bed, feeling stabbing pains shoot throughout his body. He was a student at the school. He wouldn't get out until he proved to Queen Slivethia that he was ready. He remembered nothing from the night before, except for that bit of information. He had seen the queen's face, and it had been the most terrible, beautiful thing he had ever seen. He did not know weather to call it snake or human, old or young, mean or kind. All he remembered was that he was both very anxious to see her again, and he hopped he'd never set looks on her face again.  
He sat up and looked around the room. It was a dark blue, in fact, the entire room was done in dark colors, it was very gloomy indeed, and it felt.dark.  
There was nothing in the room except the bed, a walk in closet, and a door that lead into a very small, dingy bathroom. The room itself, however, was huge, at least half the size of the great hall at Hogwarts, how Harry wanted to go back to Hogwarts now. He'd even deal with the Dursley's! But it was too late he was stuck.  
He got out of bed, and suddenly remembered, he had to be half way across the castle in an hour! He had to have energy for his first class, and he would have to run all the way in order to make it in time to catch his breath!  
Immediately he ran out the door and ran as fast as he could towards where he remembered being told his first classroom would be. He did not seem to realize that he had woken in a sort of elegant dull white dress robe, it was the school uniform. It had a snake badge in the front with the word SPEAKER on it.  
He reached a large black door and slowed down, aloud himself to cool off, and walked inside the classroom.  
The first thing he saw was a wizened old man pairing off students in the same uniform as he. He came upon Harry, not seeming to notice he had just run in.  
"Harry James Potter, our newest Speaker, you will be paired with Raily Emily Lauren Larathareen Amber." Harry nodded as a girl, about his height, walked up to him. She had bluish eyes and almost white skin, as though she had never seen the sun. Her hair was down to her waist and a strawberry blonde color. She looked really excited and slightly relieved.  
"You're the one they were talking about," she said, in an excited tone. "Yes, I came here only a few days ago," she said, "I'm assuming you're the same case as me, 'was-about-to-be-killed-because-you-couldn't- speak-to-snakes-but-then-they-found-out-you-could' story, right?" Harry nodded he was very confused.  
"Yea, good thing they hold you for two years or we'd both be dead." She said.  
Harry nodded in agreement, having no idea what he was supposed to be nodding about.  
"My name's Rella," she said, "What's yours?"  
"Er.you heard him, it's Harry, and didn't he say your name was Raily?"  
"What? Oh, that's our proper names, I hate Raily, it sounds like something Taug would use. And surely you don't use Harry, what a boring, common name. How about PoJaHa?" she asked.  
"Why PoJa?"  
"'P', for Potter, your tribe name, 'o' for the second letter in Potter. 'J' for James, you're dad's name, 'a' for the second letter in James. 'H' for Harry, your mothers chosen name, and 'a' for the second letter in Harry. PoJaHa."  
"What an odd spelling.fine," he said. "Rella, then, what do we do in this class?" he asked. Rella handed him a large, silver book.  
"We read, when you're done with chapter one, tell me and we can work on our dueling status." Harry nodded, and started reading.  
  
In 0001, Salazar Slivethia, a gifted speaker of his lands, was born. As he grew older, he grew more and more interested in snakes, until one day, he found, that he could talk to them. Finally, the town he lived in, Likesthkt of the Seven Isles, decided that he must be evil, and they banished him from Likesthkt.  
  
And on it went about how Salazar (Harry took note that this was indeed the name of one of the four founders of Hogwarts) left the isle on a small boat, on his way he met Godric Slivethia (again, taking note) and many other gifted speakers who had been banished. And it went on and on, basically the same story the snake had told him, just with a lot more details. When he had finally finished the first chapter, he closed the book and looked to see where Rella was. He was surprised to see she had finished. "Slow reader," she said, "I finished it in half the time. Ok, come on, I want to work on dueling!" she said, and pulled him to the part of the room where many other couples were dueling. To his great surprise, he learned that they used magic, but it was wandless. Day after day passed like this, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, and soon, Harry had almost forgotten about Hogwarts. He was a much different person now, and so was Rella. They each lived for dueling, but Harry always won, having had previous experience with magic. And then, after a few months, they learned a game, a meditating game in which they were brought into a realm they made up in their mind and were forced to take their partner into that realm, and beat the others, and survive. Naturally, when it came Harry's turn to create scenery, he used Hogwarts grounds, and made the others look like death eaters. He and Rella won, though only because Rella had enough sense to use wandless magic on the fake Voldemort. And this too, became a routine, and though Harry desperately searched for a way out, he never found it, and began to like Slivethia's school. A year past, and then two, and then three, and finally, after five years, he and Rella were both made heads. They were now doing the teaching instead of the learning. "Now, now, Samantha, there must be a danger in your scenario!" cried Harry exasperatedly as he looked into the scenario the young girl had made. It was a prairie full of friendly snakes. "I'm sorry head, I just thought about snakes, and well, I saw that." "You can make up stupid nonsense scenes on your own time, you stupid child," snapped Rella, who was not having the greatest day. And another year past, and Harry was chosen as an apprentice to Taug, who had chosen to retire. There was bitter weeping on Rella's part when she heard. She and Harry had become inseparable, you never saw one without the other. They were best friends. And so he went. Snake Master training was the hardest thing Harry had ever experienced in his life. He was forced to duel and fight until he could hardly stand. He had to wear a hood and heavy cloak unless Taug told him he didn't have to. He could only greet a person if Taug thought he was good enough for the person. His reflexes were tested with snakes. They would strike him, and if the snake bit him before he grabbed its head, they left him in the worst pain imaginable for hours on end. However, he stayed inside the school. Even after he became snake master over Taug, he was not ready to face Queen Slivethia. Not until his tenth year there, did he face Slivethia for the first time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rella!" "PoJaHa!" the two friends rushed at each other. Harry picked Rella up and twirled her around several times. "Oh it's so good to see you! It's been so long!" "Far to long Rella, far too long." he paused. "But, there is a reason I came here, I've decided I'm ready to leave." "What! Your. your going to leave me?" "I wouldn't dream of it Rella. I've figured out a way out of this place, but, I won't go until you say you can come." "What do you mean, out of this place?" she had a feeling he didn't just mean the school. "Remember that world, the world I told you about, where I came from, where things are happy, and the only trouble is a maniac wizard who thinks he owns the world?" "You mean.we can leave this place? We can get out of Slivethia?" she hated it in Slivethia, because the training, it was so hard, and it was usually only for about three years of service. People in Slivethia rarely smiled, in fact, it was a very unusual thing to see. "Yes, but we both have to be ready to face ~ her ~." He said. She needn't ask who ~ her ~ was. "PoJaHa!" came a voice, "PoJaHa, Master of Snakes! There has been an incident with one of the Speakers!" Harry looked up immediately. "What happened?" he asked sharply. "Naroosh, master of the western snake clan, he has demanded entrance, and he's taken a head as hostage!" Naroosh, that name sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before? He couldn't remember. "Allow him in," said Harry, "Tell him where I am, tell him to bring the head he has taken." Harry's voice was serious, his face showed power, "As well, I am seeking to retire, when you are done, prepare Rella to become an apprentice." Rella gaped at him, but the man instantly ran of with a quick, "To hear is to obey." "You're going to make me an apprentice? But you've only been a snake master four two years!" she cried. "Shut up, Rella, and don't act so surprised, you want to get out of here, don't you?" he snapped at her, his inability to recognize the snake's name was making him angry. He was a lot more prone to anger, all snake masters were. She nodded silently and they waited in the long blue hall for five minutes before a familiar looking snake slithered down the hall, a man following behind him, looking very frightened. "Master PoJaHa of snakes! Apprentice of Taug the great, head of all snake masters! I have a challenge to declare, a challenge of your loyalty to Slivethia, and a challenge of your loyalty to Taug, and all former and present snake masters!" Harry remembered now, this was the snake he had met when he first came here. He was challenging him, how could he? It was perfectly legal, if ever a snake thought a snake master was not loyal, they came with this challenge, unless he was much mistaken, the snake had not finished stating his challenge, and sure enough, he continued. "I, Naroosh, master of the western snake clan, declare my challenge of loyalty with an inquiry, an oath, and a battle!" Ah, how lucky Harry was that he now carried a long sword with him at all times. He knew the snake would ask him a question of his loyalty, make him swear an oath of truth, and then, if he was not satisfied, a battle. And if the snake won, either he would kill Harry, and replace snake master until a human could be found, or he would be kicked from position, and all hope of leaving would be lost. If he declined, he would lose his position. He had to accept, and he had to win. "I, PoJaHa, master of snakes, apprentice of Taug, equal to all past snake masters and former snake masters, hereby accept your challenge!" he roared, "And I ask in return, an inquiry, an oath, and a battle!" that meant, in turn, Harry could ask him a question, make him swear oath, and if he wasn't satisfied, declare battle. If each of them lost each others challenge, they each would be killed, if each of them won, they would lose their position. So now, it was either both be killed, or both lose their position, or one be killed and the other gain more respect from all in Slivethia. This wasn't going to be a pretty challenge. And it all wavered on how loyal each was to Queen Slivethia. "I, Naroosh, master of the western clan of snakes, hereby accept yours, PoJaHa, master of all snake masters, apprentice of Taug, and equal to all present and former Snake Masters. As for my inquiry, I ask you this, when I first met you, fifteen years ago, I saw you as a snake master, and you declared to be one. However, recently, two years ago, you became the apprentice of Taug, may I ask you, is this true? And may I state, I have you under oath, and if I am not satisfied with your answer, I declare battle, if it is found that you lie, you face penalty of death. If it is found that this is true, you face penalty of death. If you lie, and say it is true when it isn't, you face penalty of faulty position. If you answer truth and answer just, I, Naroosh, master of the western clan of snakes, face penalty of death by your hand." That was his question, and his oath. "I, PoJaHa, master of snakes, apprentice of Taug, equal to all former and future snake masters, hereby swear by thy oath. If you are not satisfied with my answer, you declare battle, if it is found that I lie, I face penalty of death. If it is found that it is true, I face penalty of death. If I lie, and say it is true when it isn't, I face penalty of faulty position, if I answer truthfully and just, you, Naroosh, master of the western clan of snakes, face penalty of death at my hand. And, I hereby claim the answer to your question is this, 'naught is this true, for I have never come upon a snake other than in this castle, as a speaker. I accuse you of treason, and sentence you to death, by my, PoJaHa, master of all snake masters, apprentice of Taug, and equal to all former and present snake masters, sword." Oops, wrong word, it was supposed to be hand. It didn't matter, if the snake was not satisfied, it was battle. But first, Harry had to ask his question, and make Naroosh give his oath. "And for my challenge, I ask you this." he paused to think, he had often come up with questions to prove treason upon an innocent snake, for often had they challenged him, and it was his life, or theirs, his position, or theirs. He had never lost a challenge, obviously. But now, he couldn't think of a question, his mind was blank, and faces, of which he hadn't seen in fifteen long, tedious years, began appearing in his head. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Ginny, Dumbledore.the Dursley's. But he quickly discarded them, and new what he would ask. The only way the snake could win now was declaring battle. And even then, Harry had one thing the snake had not, magic. "I ask you with full expectations of the truth, and nothing but, I ask you, did you come to me under false pretenses, only hoping that you could overthrow me in order to get your human, Shasta, speaker, into my position? And for this oath I ask of you to swear that, unless the answer is no, and the truth is no, you face penalty of death." Now Harry had caught the snake, and he felt rather proud. If the answer was no, as it most likely would be, he already had the snake convicted for treason! But he wouldn't get out of it without a battle, or without killing the snake. Oh well, that was life in Slivethia for you. The snake saw this as well, and knew his only chance was battle. So be it. "For my answer, No, is the answer, for my response, I am not happy with your answer. I declare battle." "For your response, foolish snake, I as well must say, I cannot believe you, battle it his." Said Harry, pulling out a long silver sword from his belt. The snake poised, ready to strike dead his opponent. All was silent for a minute, each waiting for the other to strike, but they didn't. For minutes they faced each other, and then. Both of them struck at the same time. Fangs clashed with the sword. One might think that a snake would be easy to slay, but a snake of Slivethia is not such as the snakes on earth. Their scales were those of dragons, thick, and impossible to penetrate. Their strikes were about ten times faster, and about a hundred times deadlier. This particular snake was fast and agile, he dodged the sword, even with his gigantic body, over ten feet long, he was able to move quicker than a small garden snake. As Naroosh's fangs and Harry's sword clashed, many people and snakes came out to watch. This was a challenge, no body dared to interfere. At least fifteen minutes they fought before Rella came back. But Harry and the snake ignored her. Harry swung his sword, and it hit the teeth of the snake. Immediately the sword was thrown from his hand, the snake was sure to win now. He had forgotten magic, that is, until Harry shouted a curse, nothing happened. Naroosh laughed, and bit him. He should have realized that was what Harry had wanted. As soon as his fangs penetrated his skin, the snake gave a scream-like hiss. Harry ran over and grabbed his sword, swung it down upon the snake's head, and ended the life of an innocent soul. For a moment, Harry stood, gasping for breath, his arm still bleeding where the snake had bit him. But he didn't topple over and die, he didn't scream out in agony, he didn't look as though he had just been bitten by the most venomous kind of snake in all worlds put together. Harry waved his hand over the wound, and it healed instantly, leaving a small scar. He looked up and saw a hooded figure that was undoubtedly Rella. "Good job," she said, frowning at the mess of blood, "I thought you learned how to clean up after yourself fourteen years ago." She said, in a slightly annoyed, slightly amused voice. She was wearing long black dress robes and a large hood covered her eyes and nose, but her mouth was visible. The uniform of an apprentice. 'I killed him,' Harry thought, as he cleaned up the bloody mess and people started turning away. 'I committed treason, so I killed him. I have no pride,' he began talking to Rella, but hardly noticed at all. 'He only did what he was supposed to do, and me.I'm not even native to this land, I have no right to kill its occupants.' He thought back to all the other snakes he had killed or taken their positions, and he felt sick with shame. He knew it was time to leave, or at least, try to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
That's ten and a quarter pages, but not the entire chapter, Jeesh, that took me about four hours! Hoped you like, and I couldn't really put much more of this damn chapter up, it will be next. 


End file.
